


Room For Three

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, james works too hard and needs some downtime, reference to past ironqrow, reference to past unrequited ironluck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: With General Ironwood busy at an evening function, Qrow and Clover decide to avail themselves of his personal facilities. But the evening doesn't end in quite the way they expected.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Room For Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [complexhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/gifts).



> I've never attempted anything approaching an OT3 before, so this is a very tentative beginning 🙂

"And he didn't insist you accompanied him?"

They were walking briskly along a quiet corridor in the officers' accommodation area. The thick carpet muffled their footsteps, the muted lighting was unobtrusive and calming.

"No, it was fine," replied Clover. "It wasn't essential, and when I said I had something on, he was okay with it."

"You won't have something on for much longer." Qrow nudged shoulders with Clover as they slowed down, stopping before the door.

  


The door to James' private quarters.

  


"So how come you have his access code?"

"He gave it to me a long time ago. He told me I could use the... facilities whenever I wanted."

"Did he include himself in that?" Qrow's teasing voice followed Clover into the lobby, the lights coming on automatically as the sensors picked up their movement.

"Qrow! This is my superior officer we're talking about."

Qrow caught hold of Clover's arm, turning him around before they reached the living area. "It'd be okay, you know. He's a handsome guy... you wouldn't be the first."

Clover frowned. "No, but... can I tell you something?"

"Anything, you know that. We share _everything_ , right?"

"It was a few years ago now." Clover's voice was thoughtful as they walked into the large living space.

"What was?"

Clover's face reddened. "I guess you could say I... had a crush on him." He looked away from Qrow, smoothing his shirt unnecessarily.

Qrow raised a hand to Clover's face, brushing a thumb across the cheekbone. "Hey, that's okay. Like I said, he's easy on the eye. And big... no, I didn't mean in _that_ way." Qrow snorted with laughter. "I mean, there's a lot of him. Oh gods, stop looking at me like that—"

Clover pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Qrow. You're just so... down-to-earth. No fuss, no dramatics."

"Life's too short for all that crap." Qrow returned the hug. "But you and Jimmy... nothing came of it?"

"No... I wasn't sure if I should say anything... I know he liked me, but I assumed it was just— as a soldier. So I kind of admired him from a distance, and then—"

"Then you arrested me, and the rest is history."

"Okay, let's not relive that moment, shall we?" Clover decided to change the subject. "So it was true, then? You and the General?"

"We had our moments," smirked Qrow. "And they were pretty good moments, if I'm honest. But he was so fixated on his work, and I think he found me a bit—"

"Irreverent? Flippant? Impossible?" Clover smiled as he looked into Qrow's face..

"Probably. He couldn't handle me." Qrow hooked a finger into Clover's waistband, drawing his closer. "Not like you can."

Clover's hand slid down, proving Qrow's point. "I'm happy to take on the task," he breathed against Qrow's hair, pressing his hand a little more firmly against the older man.

"You're getting very good at it." Qrow kissed him on the mouth, teeth nipping at Clover's lower lip. After a breathless minute, Clover broke away.

"Come on, Qrow, this isn't why we came here."

"Spoilsport. Lead the way, then."

They went through the living room and Clover approached the large window which overlooked the balcony. "It's just as I remember, so long as I can work out how to fill it." He slid open the glass panel and stepped outside.

Qrow kicked his shoes off and looked about the large living room. He hadn't been here for some time, but it hadn't changed much. It was an impersonal space, and Qrow frowned, chewing his lip. Jimmy had no personal life to speak of; it couldn't be healthy for a person to live like this. He needed time away from work, time for his brain and his body to relax, unwind, and learn to let go. Qrow had tried to offer him that, years ago. It had worked to an extent, but they simply rubbed each other up the wrong way. Even if other aspects of the relationship had been extremely satisfactory.

"How's this looking, Qrow?"

Clover's voice floated in from the balcony, not quite masked by the sound of running water. Qrow shook his head slightly, turning to join the other man outside.

The hot tub was about a third full already, the inbuilt Dust heating elements warming the water quickly. Clover swirled his hand back and forth, nodding with satisfaction. "We need some bubbles, can you find anything in the bathroom?"

Qrow went to look, glancing briefly into the bedroom as he passed. The large bed was neatly made, the dresser top tidy. The whole apartment seemed hardly lived in at all.

Qrow found what he was looking for and went back to the balcony, squirting a generous amount of the liquid into the tub. Bubbles began massing on the surface, the musky fragrance drifting through the air.

Clover smiled at him. "I think it's probably full enough now; we can get in."

Qrow hesitated. "You sure he won't suddenly come back?"

"It's fine, Qrow. He said it would be finishing late, and I've set a geo-alert on my scroll. I'll know as soon as he leaves the Manor."

They stripped off, skin cooling in the night air, and quickly slipped into the warm water. It had been a tough day, and Qrow sighed as he sank lower.

"I wouldn't mind having the use of this every day."

Clover stretched his arms along the edge of the tub. "Me too. It's the perfect way to end a busy day." He extended one leg, rubbing his foot along Qrow's thigh. "Perfect."

Qrow eyed him narrowly. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Clover's face was the picture of innocence. "Me? I don't know what you mean."

Qrow reached beneath the water, grabbing Clover's foot and tickling the sole. Clover kicked out, the water slopping over the sides as he floundered in his vain attempts to break free from Qrow's grip.

"You never learn, Cloves. I'm stronger than I look."

Clover resurfaced, coughing and spluttering. He finally managed to wriggle his foot loose, before lunging across the tub to push Qrow beneath the water. A small tsunami broke over the side, water flooding the floor of the balcony.

At that moment, a bright light came on in the living room. The two men stopped tussling, staring wide-eyed through the large window.

"What the—" James' voice carried out onto the balcony.

Clover and Qrow shared a startled look. "I thought you had some kind of alert set," Qrow hissed.

"If it went off, we probably didn't hear it." Clover stared about desperately, seeing their clothes scattered across the floor. All beyond reach.

James stepped out onto the balcony. He stood rigidly, surveying the floor which was awash with water. His stern gaze travelled upwards, and between the two men sitting meekly in the tub.

"Good evening, sir. How was the event?" Clover's voice was admirably unflustered. Qrow goggled at him, hugely impressed at his unruffled demeanour.

James' eyes moved slowly between Qrow and Clover. "It was curtailed. There was an... incident."

Clover raised his eyebrows. "How unfortunate."

Qrow felt he'd stepped through a mirror into an alternate universe. This calm, conversational exchange was disconcerting.

"Yes, indeed. One of the guests flouted the _no smoking_ rule, and set fire to a handsome pair of curtains."

Qrow guffawed loudly. "I wish I'd been there."

James' lips twitched. "I'm sure you would have found it most entertaining. Although, you've been making your own entertainment, it seems."

"I can explain, sir." Clover began to struggle to his feet.

"No, please remain seated. It won't take me long to undress, and I'll join you." He turned away, unable to stop the broad grin spreading across his face.

Qrow and Clover stared at each other. Again.

"Uh, is this okay with you?" Qrow whispered.

"I... guess so? It's his hot tub, after all."

"Okay." Qrow's voice was nonchalant. "We keep saying he needs to relax. Now's his chance."

James appeared at the doorway wearing a white monogrammed bathrobe. He removed it, revealing a pair of snug fitting blue and white striped briefs, and quickly stepped into the water. Qrow slid his feet out of the way just in time.

"This is nice," remarked the General, beaming at them.

There was a short silence.

"Jimmy, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. This was a good idea of yours, Clover. I really don't make as much use of the hot tub as I should, and it's much more fun with three." He looked at both of them, and Clover thought he saw the merest hint of a wink flicker across James' face.

"Sir, I'm sorry if this was inappropriate. I imagined you'd be out all evening, and Qrow wanted to try the tub, and you'd given me the access code, and said to use the facilities, so..." He tailed off at the sight of James' benign smile.

"I know you two both believe I should relax more. And you are right. So when I saw you here, I thought, _why not start now?_ "

"And it was a good idea, Jimmy. Wasn't it, Cloves?"

Clover nodded. He still felt as though the ground was shifting uncertainly beneath him.

James smiled warmly at the other two men. "You know I have a very soft spot for both of you, don't you?"

Qrow was about to make a juvenile comment, but as he looked at James, he faltered. The General looked... earnest. A hopeful look crossed his handsome, bearded face, and Qrow hesitated.

"We feel the same about you, Jimmy. Don't we, Cloves?" He glanced at Clover, who nodded, his cheeks flushed. Possibly from the warm water. Possibly not.

Clover swallowed. The evening had taken an unexpected turn, and he was still trying to process whether this was a good thing, or not. "Permission to speak privately to Qrow, sir."

"Come now, Clover. Given our current situation, that seems a little formal." James smiled again. "But of course, permission granted."

Clover put his mouth close to Qrow's ear. "What happens next? Is this going somewhere we weren't expecting?"

Qrow whispered back. "Not totally sure. D'you get the feeling he's interested in... both of us?"

Clover glanced across at James, receiving another encouraging smile. "What d'you reckon to that?"

"You know me, I'm up for most things." Qrow grinned at him, adding, "You?"

A slow smile spread over Clover's face. "It could be... entertaining."

They turned back to look at James. His arms were extended either side of him along the edge of the tub, and he looked completely at ease.

Qrow poked the General with his foot. "So, Jimmy, exactly how big is your bed? D'you reckon there's room for three?"

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
